Forgotten Celebration
by TheShadowKitty13
Summary: It's Denmark's birthday, but everyone seems to have forgotten...


**So this is a short Fic for Denmark's birthday (Which is today June 5) and I just thought I should write something, so I did ^^ Now, before you read, I'm going to warn you that it probably isn't going to be the best you've ever read (I used about two hours on it) and maybe you think it sucks... But please give it a try, because who knows :P Maybe it's going to be the best you've ever read! Most likely not though...**

* * *

Denmark woke up with a smile on his face. He had been waiting for this day for over a year! But now it was finally the day, and he was excited. He would get so many gifts and throw a huge party with ribbons and balloons and a _lot_ of alcohol. He got out of bed and practically jumped to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After that, he got dressed in his red shirt, black tie, and red jeans. He stretched and grinned, this was going to be the best day in a long time.

"Norge!" He yelled as he got out of his room. He looked around in his living room, but there was no sign of the Norwegian. Denmark thought this strange. All the other Nordics always used to be there when he woke up on his birthday. "Sverige!" He called out, hoping to get an answer. "Finland! Island!?" _Why aren't they here?_ he thought.

He went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. He was about to eat, when he spotted his phone beside him. _Of course!_ he thought. _I'll just call them and ask why they aren't here!_

He finished his breakfast and picked up the phone, dialled Norway's number, and waited. It took a few moments for someone to pick up, but then a very stoic voice was heard at the other end.

_"Who is this?"_

"Hey, Nor! Why aren't you guys here? Did something happen?" he asked.

_"What are you talking about, Dane? Why should I spent two hours of my day, just so I could see you? Don't be ridiculous!"_

"But... you..." Denmark suddenly lost all his words and couldn't continue.

_"Was that all, or did you have something to tell me? Make it fast please, I'm going shopping with Iceland in five minutes," _said the irritated Norwegian in the other end.

"No... never mind, it's nothing." Denmark blinked. "See you later then?" He tried, but Norway had already hung up the phone.

"Guess not..." He walked to the window and looked out, observing Copenhagen and all the people in it. Could it be? No... he couldn't have forgotten... he just couldn't have. He grabbed the phone again, this time dialling another number.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_ A happy voice asked.

"It's me! Denmark! I just wanted to check up on you guys, is everything alright?" he asked.

_"Y-yeah o-of course it is, why do you ask?" _Finland's frail voice asked.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? Your voice sounds kind of different," Denmark asked diffidently.

_"No no! Everything's good! Me and Sweden are just in the middle of planning our dinner tonight, we're going on a fine restaurant and we can't decide which one to go to." _His voice was hesitant, and it hit Denmark that he might be hiding something, but he didn't ask.

"Oh... So you have plans tonight too, huh. It's fine, Finny, just go on your little date with _Sverige_, I'm _sure_ nothing more important is going on." And then he hung up a little upset. How could they have forgotten about _his_ _birthday_? He was the _King_ of the North damn it!

He got away from the window. He suddenly felt a strange urge to cry, but he dismissed it as being tired. He couldn't be sad, not today, today was his birthday! He should be celebrating! He grabbed the phone once again, this time calling someone he could _always_ count on. He waited until the beeps stopped and a loud '_hallo!_' hit his eardrums.

"Preussen, meet me at the bar in ten minutes," he instructed with a grin. "Oh, and bring Amerika!" Then he grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

* * *

He arrived at the bar ten minutes later, not bothering to ask the albino seated at the bar how the hell he got here so fast, not to mention the American seated next to him who was supposed to be on another continent.

"So, why'd you call us here, dude?" America grinned widely and ordered three beers. When they came, Denmark took his and drank it all in one gulp.

"Let's just drink." He ordered another beer.

"Whoa, feisty are we? Anything you want to share with the awesome me?" Prussia went a little slower on his beer, but soon ordered another one. Denmark turned to face them with an angry expression.

"Not unless you know what day it is today," he hinted. Prussia looked blank for a long time, then reality hit him and he pulled slightly at America's sleeve, muttering curses over and over again.

"W-we have to go now, right Amerika? We have that..." A pause followed. "Uhm, opera to get to, and yeah, well, sorry Danny, gotta do this another time right?" Prussia looked slightly disoriented, and America looked totally and utterly confused by the situation, but Prussia managed to pull him out of the bar.

Denmark felt the strongest urge to slam his face down on the counter, and so he did.

"Ugh, det må gøre ondt det der. Nå, glædelig Grundlovsdag(Ugh, that has got to hurt. Well, happy constitution day)," said the Danish waiter.

"Ja, i lige måde(Yes, you too)," Denmark muttered and got out of the bar.

He walked down the streets and looked at the sky. It was getting late but the sky hadn't changed colour at all, though it was getting a little cooler. He was about to walk back into his apartment when he felt his phone vibrate. He took the phone in his hand and looked at who was calling. He didn't recognise the number, but answered anyway.

"Hej? Who is this?" Denmark asked curiously.

"_Ciao, Danimarca! This is Italia! Can you come to my country? It'll only take a moment, I just have to... uhm, show you something, okay?" _The Italian sounded nervous, but Denmark didn't think anything of it, since it was... well, Italy.

"Cool, dude, see you in a bit!" Denmark said, then hung up. He had no idea how to get to Italy fast, it would take at least three hours, but well, he couldn't say no, right?

* * *

Three hours later he arrived at Italy very tired and jetlagged. He looked around the airport and eventually noticed the happy Italian standing in the crowd talking to a bunch of cute looking girls.

"Hey Ita- I mean Feliciano! Long time no see huh?" He greeted, trying on a smile.

"Wow! I thought Denmark was supposed to be the happiest country in the world, but you don't look happy at all!" Italy said happily. "But I understand you, I would be sad too if everyone forgot my-"

"Shut up! Damn fratello, I told you to stop fucking talking to strangers! Now who's this jerk!?" Italy's brother came out of nowhere and thrust his elbow into Italy's side, making him winch with pain.

"That hurt, fratello, and you should be nicer to people!" He said, regaining his previous smile. he gestured to Denmark. "This is Denmark, he's the one who's going to help us with the rat!" His smile widened. _Wait rat?_

"Rat? What rat!?" Denmark asked horrified, he hated rats.

"Yeah, that was the thing I was going to show you, we have a rat around the house, and we can't get it to stop eating all the pasta. I thought since you used to be a Viking, and Vikings are really cool, you could help us catch it!" Denmark sighed. He really didn't want to, but he did like being flattered...

* * *

Five hours and a dead rat later, he was back in Denmark, finding his way home. It had been a long day, and he just wanted to sleep. The sky had finally changed colour into a deep blue. All he had wanted was to spent his birthday with his family, but apparently they had forgotten everything about it, and now he was all alone. He didn't want to be alone. He had tried it before, and it nearly drove him mad, he wasn't about to go through that again. He had always had someone, but now it seemed like everyone was avoiding him.

He stood in front of his apartment and unlocked the door. It was quiet inside the building, and he walked up the many stairs. Finally he arrived at his door, and he unlocked the door.

"SURPRISE!" Denmark jumped back and fell on the ground, eyes wide with shock. Every country in the world was currently standing inside his small apartment, all waiting for him to say something. Instead, he started to cry. They hadn't forgotten, thank god. He was so happy. This was all he wanted.

"No no! You're supposed to be happy, Den! Do you not like surprise parties?" Finland ran over to Denmark and tried to comfort him, but the Dane was practically bawling his eyes out.

"I told you not to do this." Norway face palmed.

"Guess it didn't bloody work." England complained while drinking tea from one of Denmark's teacups.

"I'm so sorry, Denmark!" Italy apologised, though he didn't really do anything.

"At least appreciate it a little, jerk," Romano growled. At last Denmark calmed down and flashed them all a grin.

"I thought you all forgot," Denmark whispered so it was only audible to the ones standing closest to them. "Thank you."

* * *

**Please review and favourite if you please, but please don't write anything that's going to make be sad D: That's not nice...**

**Just a little fact, the Danish Constitution day is Denmark's birthday ^^ And when I write that he's tried being alone before, I'm referring to the Kalmar union :D**


End file.
